


Vid: Felt

by Kass



Series: Vids [36]
Category: Lost in Translation (2003)
Genre: F/M, Festivids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure you felt something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vid: Felt

**Author's Note:**

> Made for findthesea as part of Festivids 2014. Thanks to Y for helping me find the right music.

Password: _charlotte_.

[Felt-Kass](https://vimeo.com/119445820) from [Kass Rachel](https://vimeo.com/user21835889) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Felt**

"Felt"

Felt sure you felt something  
Felt sure, but it really was nothing.  
You felt, but you're only guessing.  
They're only feelings baby, they're only feelings.

Felt I'd left you hanging.  
Felt sure I'd stopped myself caring.  
You felt, that I'd stopped believing  
They're only feelings baby, they're only feelings.

What is real? Is real reason?  
What is real? Is real reason?  
What is real? Is real reason?  
What is real?  
I still get you. Do you still get me?

[bridge]

Felt my skin on your skin.  
Felt sure, sensations like raining.  
You felt no logical thinking.  
They're only feelings baby, they're only feelings.

Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo-lo  
Lo-lo-lo-lo-lo


End file.
